Hate, Dislike, Like, Love
by XxHappy-chanxX
Summary: Brothers and ninjas are the worst possible things that could ever mix. But what about ninjas without brothers? SasukeXOC NarutoXOC KibaXOC GaaraXOC
1. Then Everything Started Shaking

_I KNOW that I shouldn't be starting a new story, since I still have heaps that aren't finished, but I just couldn't resist it!  
>I was thinking the other day that it would be AWESOME if blah blah blah (this is my story plan, by the way, so I can't tell you!)<em>

_Anyway, it's with the same characters from KBS and From an Island to You.  
>(People who haven't read these fics, it's all good! You don't have to know them, because it's another story!)<br>(More like it's me being lazy with the names, but hey! They're cute together!)_

_By the way, the main character (girl) is Keiko! And her friends are: Aiko, Natsumji and Natsuko!  
><em>

_ENJOY! :)_

"Ryuu!" I exclaimed. "My friends are coming over today and you made a mess!"

He shrugged. "My friends are coming over as well and they won't mind it."

I glared at the back of his head as he was intensely absorbed in his stupid ninja show.

"Clean now, or else I'll tell Mum to ban you from the TV." I said threateningly.

He turned, disbelief in his eyes. "It's not a mess!" He exclaimed.

"Well then, just do a little bit of tidying." I said to him.

He groaned and got up lazily from the couch, pausing the DVD.

"But Naruto was about to kick Sasuke's butt..." He muttered grumpily.

"And I'll be kicking your butt if the kitchen isn't clean." I said as I walked off.

"Then I'd fireball you!" He exclaimed loudly, making sure that it reached me.

"Pfft." I laughed, "What fireball, idiot?" I asked my brother silently, so that he wouldn't hear me.

XXX

Ryuu's friends arrived an hour earlier.

They were running around with ninja headbands tied to around their heads, calling out these weird jutsu things.

I sighed. Boys.

_Ding Dong~_

I stood up. Finally!

My friends, Natsumi, Natsuko and Aiko were here!

I grinned at the sight of them.

We had all known each other since elementary and have stuck together ever since.

"Keiko!" Aiko exclaimed, giving me a small hug. "I'm so pumped for tonight!"

"We got some movies!" Natsumi exclaimed.

"And food!" Natsuko added.

I grinned. "Let's get this party started!"

"Fireball jutsu!" Ryuu called loudly from another room.

"Oh no! My ice blizzard!" His friend called dramatically.

I sighed. "My brother has his friends over. They're playing ninja."

Natsuko laughed. "That's classic."

"It's annoying." I said to her as we made our way to my room.

As we walked, my brother and his friends rushed past us.

"Hurry! Turn the TV on!" One of them yelled.

"NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO!" Another kept on chanting as they ran.

As they dropped on the couch, the TV was already playing the opening.

"What's so good about ninjas anyway?" I asked myself more than my friends.

Natsuko laughed. "Haven't you heard, Keiko? They're in right now!"

XXX

It had already been a few hours and my brother and his friends were still playing ninja.

Their shouts went around the house.

Mum and Dad were home and they were making dinner.

"Okay. Quick boy talk." Aiko said excitedly.

We gathered together and started talking quietly.

"Why boy talk now?" I asked them.

They all grinned to me.

"What?" I asked.

"It's been going around that Jun's going to ask you out next week." Natsumi said.

I gaped. "What?"

"It has!" Aiko exclaimed afterwards. "Basically everyone is talking about it."

I put my hands up in defence. "You're lying. I know it."

"You're just too shy to admit that you like him too." Natsuko grinned cheekily.

I went red and tried to be mad at them.

"I've had a guy in mind, too." Natsuko said quietly.

We looked at her expectantly.

"He's really cool and he's the most spectacular thing that has ever happened to me. His name..." She stopped dramatically, "is Naruto. He has this awesome ability called the Rasengan."

After hearing that, we started beating her up with our pillows.

"You've been taken over by the ice blizzard!" Aiko exclaimed. "Or something weird like that!"

I laughed. "I can't believe it." I said, "We're talking ninja here!"

"Girls!" Mum called. "Dinner!"

XXX

After eating dinner, mum and dad went to sleep.

They had to get up really early to be able to make their flight to a business situation.

They had entrusted looking after Ryuu to me.

But right now, my friends and I were doing make-overs.

"Pass me the mascara!" I called as we all stood in front of the bathroom mirror, applying make-up.

"Look!" Exclaimed Aiko goofily.

We turned to her to find that she had smudged black all around her mouth to make it look as if she had a beard.

She looked like a bum.

We all started laughing as she washed it off hurriedly.

Once she had dried her face, she grinned to us.

Before anyone could say anything, my brother and his friends yelled loudly.

"RASENGAN!" It was Ryuu, and at the same time there was a "CHIDORI!"

Then everything started shaking.

_GUYS! I hoped that you liked the chapter! It's new and I think it's pretty cool!_

_I might update soon! I'm kinda liking this story!_

_REVIEW! :)  
><em>


	2. Dining Table

_Second chapter! The first chapter got me pumped up, guys!  
>I just hope that you enjoy this new chapter and that you continue on reading this fic!<em>

_And don't forget to review! :)_

_ENJOY!_

My friends and I shrieked as we leaned on to the walls and each other for support.

I could heard Ryuu and his friends yelling loudly as well.

It wasn't a small rumble, it was a massive tremor!

"Ryuu!" I called as I tried taking a step.

It failed and I ended up clutching on to the side of the sink, saving myself from a fall.

Then the mirror shone brightly.

I looked up and stared, my eyes hurting from the light.

But there was something getting closer.

I didn't think it was possible until that something flew out of the mirror and landed on top of me.

"Augh!" I made a noise of pain as I fell to the ground, something heavy on top of me, the tremor gone.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed loudly as I tried to push it off, trying to examine it as I did.

It didn't budge.

"What..." I heard Natsumi say in disbelief.

"Keiko!" Exclaimed Ryuu as I heard him walking towards the bathroom.

I tried to shove off what was on me again, failing as I did last time.

Then it moved and above me was a boy around my age.

He had dark hair that fell around his eyes as he gazed at me, irritation and curiosity deep within them.

He had a clear complexion, I noticed, one that every girl would be jealous of.

Before I could yell at him, Ryuu's voice interrupted me.

"No way!" Exclaimed one of Ryuu's friends as I noticed that everyone was staring.

Seeing that the boy on top of me was distracted, I shoved him off roughly, finally succeeding.

He glared at me.

"Who are you?" I asked him harshly, noticing that there were three other unfamiliar presences.

"How could you not know?" Ryuu asked. "He's Uchiha Sasuke! The avenger!"

Sasuke quickly snapped his head to Ryuu, a scowl and a glare directed at my brother.

"Don't worry." Ryuu said to me as my older sister instincts started to kick in. "He glares like 24/7."

"Dude." Said his friend as he stared at the blonde haired guy on the ground. "It's THE Uzumaki Naruto."

"What? How did you know my name?" Naruto asked accusingly as he rubbed his head from the pain.

"I don't know who you are, but I want to go back." Said the red head.

He lifted his hand slowly towards my brother.

"No way!" Ryuu exclaimed. "We're about to die!"

"It's the mighty sand coffin!" His friend exclaimed.

But nothing happened. Gaara stared at his hand and tried again. Still nothing.

Naruto gasped and made a sign with his hands, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Nothing.

Then the brunette spoke up, just as stunned as the others were, "We can't use our jutsu?" He asked incredulously.

I sighed. "Why is everything in this house about ninjas and silly jutsu?"

"You don't understand." The brunette said as he stared at his hands. "Without our jutsu, we're nothing. It doesn't help that Akamaru isn't here." He mumbled afterwards.

I turned to Ryuu. "What did you do?" I asked him.

"Why are you blaming me?" He asked disbelievingly. "I can't make ninjas randomly appear, as much as I would love to. But I would have chosen Hinata and Sakura and kicked Gaara and Kiba out of this." He said as if he were deep in thought.

I stood. "Not the time, Ryuu. Now tell me what you did before I tell Mum and Dad."

"Are you for real?" He asked. "How could I pull this off? Where did they come from, anyway?"

I realized that he was right. I turned to the mirror and pushed on it, checking to see if there were something wrong with it, "They came from here." I said in wonder.

"Now you're the one playing tricks." He said as he crossed his arms.

"If I was playing a trick, I would've said that they came from the cupboard." I snapped.

He frowned at me and didn't say anything else.

I sighed. As stupid as it was, this was a serious problem right now.

"We might as well get out of the bathroom." I said. "Dining table." I added as I walked off, everyone following.

_WOO! Second chapter done! I hope that you guys enjoyed it!_

_REVIEW! :)  
><em>


	3. Amen

_Hey guys! This is the next chapter!  
>Have fun reading it! :) <em>

We all sat at the dining table.

Just thinking and not looking at each other.

We had all introduced ourselves.

"So," I broke the awkward silence, "What were you guys doing before you came here?" I asked.

"Eating!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"Paperwork." Gaara said.

"Playing with Akamaru!" Kiba grinned.

"Training." Sasuke replied.

Before I could say anything, my dad emerged from his room door.

"What was all that before?" He demanded groggily, though his anger was evident.

Without a reply, he had spotted the four teenage guys.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Katsumi Keiko." He said clearly. "Might I ask why there are four young _men _in the house at this hour?"

"You may not ask, but if you really want an explanation, these four are ninjas. They have their own anime and they came from out of the bathroom mirror." Was what I would have said had it not sounded so stupid in my head.

"Uh... Uh..." I blubbered. "Um! I thought that I would surprise Ryuu by bringing in some cosplayers!" I exclaimed happily.

"What the hell is a cosplayer?" Sasuke asked. "I'm not-"

I kicked him from under the table and he shut up.

My dad grunted. "Well then, who's that?" He asked as he pointed to Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Ryuu exclaimed, going along with my plan. "You know, the main guy."

"The guy on the show has brown hair." Dad said clearly.

"Huh?" Ryuu asked.

"That's impossible, sir!" Exclaimed his friend strongly.

"It's his natural hair!" I exclaimed. "He was the only cosplayer left." I said sheepishly.

No longer able to put up with the troubling situation, my dad went back to the room.

Sasuke glared at me, "What the hell was that for?"

I ignored him and turned to Ryuu. "Brown hair?"

He shook his head and hurried off to his room with his friends.

The eight of us waited at the table until he came back, a look of disbelief on his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

He shoved a manga in to my face.

I had seen this volume before, but now, on the cover, were two completely different people.

It had been Naruto, Sasuke and this pink haired chick.

The pink haired chick remained but now, in place of Naruto and Sasuke were two other guys who looked competely different.

Where Naruto was meant to be standing, stood a brunette, his bright orange clothes were now red.

And where Sasuke stood, there was a blonde with icy blue eyes.

Sasuke looked over my shoulder, he had been sitting next to me.

He looked pointedly at the blonde. "Is that supposed to be me?"

"It _is _you." I said. "For the present moment."

"Geh!" Naruto exclaimed as he came around the table to look.

"Sakura!" He said after. "She's still there!"

"Wait, so you guys came here and got replaced which means that everyone in your world is still the same, they just..." Natsuko paused.

"Never knew that you existed..." Natsumi finished.

Naruto and Kiba looked pained while Sasuke and Gaara hid it well.

"Well then who are those guys?" I asked as I pointed to the two replacements.

"Could they have gone from here, our world, to there, the ninja world?" Aiko asked unsurely.

Then it was quiet before I groaned in frustration. "This means that this is actually real! How in hell did this happen?"

It was quiet then until Natsuko spoke up.

"It's no use thinking over it now." She said.

"It's past twelve o'clock." Natsumi said. "We'll talk about it in the morning, yeah?"

I sighed and stood, nodding as we walked off to my room.

Before we disappeared around the corner, I turned to the guys. "Could they sleep in your room, Ryuu?" I asked. "I don't think that Dad would appreciate four guys in mine."

Ryuu nodded and started talking to the four ninjas, telling them where the spare mattresses were.

XXX

Once in my room and huddling together in our sleeping bags, we started talking.

"Okay. Confession." Aiko said. "Those ninjas are hot."

"Amen." Natsuko said in agreement.

Natsumi nodded.

"I admit - they are." I said hesitantly.

"You and that dark haired one - Sasuke - totally have something going." Natsuko said to me.

I looked to her in horror. "No. Uh-uh."

"Yes. Uh-huh - is more like it." Natsumi said as the three of my friends stared me down.

"He is _so _your type." Aiko said.

"Since when did you know my type?" I asked, annoyed.

"Since the both of you looked like a definite couple sitting next to each other at the table." Natsumi said.

"And when he leaned in to look at the manga, you guys looked comfortable." Aiko wiggled her brows at me.

I hit her lightly. "This has got to be some sort of cosmic joke."

"If it helps, that red head is sizzling." Aiko said with a laugh.

Natsumi stifled a laugh. "That joke was lame."

"It got the intended reaction, though." Aiko exclaimed. "So? You and Sasuke - Yes, No?"

"No." I replied.

Natsuko made a sound of disappointment. "I think I heard his heart break."

I rolled my eyes at her, "Whatever."

"Aw, come on." Aiko pleaded. "We were just checking."

"Hey, they were all hot." Natsumi said. "Though the brunette's mine. What was his name?"

"Kiba." I said, having remembered all of their names.

"Naruto's a fox." Natsuko said, a laugh behind her mischievous tone.

I laughed. "You guys are horrible!"

"No. We're just truthful." Natsumi said.

"Anyway, what about Jun?" I asked them.

"So not worth it compared to Sasuke." Aiko said straightly.

"Amen." Natsumi said afterwards.

_The third chapter is done!_

_Okay! REVIEW! :)_


	4. Awesome Hot Abs

_SUP GUYS!_

_I'm actually liking this story!  
>I've always wanted to do a story like this where the girls go to the Naruto world or the guys go to the real life world!<br>I'm finding it fun!_

_Okay! ENJOY! _

I groaned as loud voices were heard from the room next to mine, which was Ryuu's.

"You idiot!"

"Wha - You bastard!"

"What the hell..." Groaned Natsuko next to me.

"What's the time, Aiko?" Natsumi groaned after.

There was a rustle and Aiko sat up slowly. "Seven thirty."

"Did you say _seven thirty_?" I asked her disbelievingly.

"I think so..." Aiko said as she fell back down on to her pillow.

I closed my eyes, about to go to sleep before the voices started again.

"Get the hell away from me!"

"_You_ get the hell away from me!"

I gave a frustrated sigh before I threw my bed covers off me and banged open my room door.

I slammed Ryuu's door open to find the four ninjas.

Shirtless.

Any other time, I would have cared.

"What the hell is with the yelling?" I asked straightly.

"This bastard was clinging to me!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, pointing to Sasuke.

Sasuke glared. "I don't cling, you idiot."

"Well, you were touching me!"

"I think that maybe you should stop fantasising about me."

"And I think that maybe you should stop being a - "

"Shut up." I said. "If there is some little petty fight about who was clinging to who, I do not care. I want my sleep."

"Fine by me." Sasuke said before laying down again.

"What? It's over, just like that?"

"Hah! You admit that you started it and wanted it to keep on going!"

"I do not! You're just trying to prove me wrong!"

"I don't even need to prove it."

I groaned and shook both Gaara and Kiba awake.

"What the hell..." Kiba groaned as he tried to hit out at me.

"What?" Gaara asked straightly as he sat up.

"Could you please get these two to shut up?" I asked Gaara, seeing as Kiba was still trying to swipe out at me, though I was a meter away.

Gaara stared at me before sighing.

"Naruto."

"I'm busy!" Naruto exclaimed as he turned back to Sasuke, "It's not all about you, Sasuke!"

"Naruto. Shut up." Gaara said again, more loudly.

"Okay, okay, after! And another thing, Uchiha - "

"_Naruto. Shut up._" Gaara said menacingly.

Naruto stared at Gaara's glaring face for what seemed like ages. He then sat slouched down, "Fine."

I sighed. "Thank you." I said to Gaara.

He nodded as if it were normal and lay back down.

"No!" Kiba yelled, "You can't take Akamaru from me!" He swiped out several times before falling back to sleep peacefully.

I sighed and made my way out of the room.

I stood at the door and stared at the four, who were still awake, excluding Kiba.

"And put some shirts on before going out." I said as I kicked Sasuke randomly.

"What - " He started angrily, but I slammed the door on him.

"So what was up with them?" Natsuko asked as I closed my room door slowly.

"Gaara and Kiba were sleeping - Kiba still is, and Naruto and Sasuke were the ones yelling." I said as I sat down on my bed.

Natsumi and Natsuko were sitting and talking while Aiko lay down, her eyes still half closed.

"No surprises there." Natsumi said.

"They were shirtless." I said suddenly, wanting to see their reactions.

"Oh my gosh." Aiko said, suddenly awake as she sat up suddenly. "More info, please?"

I laughed, "I actually didn't really care at the time. I was half asleep when I went in."

"Are you serious?" Natsumi asked. "Come on!" She got up, "We have to get back in there!"

"And then what?" I asked, "They ask us why we're there and what do we say? 'We came to see your awesome hot abs?

The three of them stared at me.

"So you got to see four pairs of 'awesome hot abs' while the rest of us don't even get a tiny little peek?" Natsuko exclaimed in disbelief.

"Please," I said as I motioned to the door, "The three of you can go right now."

"But then one of them would be left out." Aiko whined.

"Who would be left out?" I asked obviously.

Natsumi pouted. "Sasuke."

"And I think that that is enough reason to not want to bond." I said as I lay back down.

"Oh, come on Keiko!" Natsuko pleaded. "It'll be fun."

"For the rest of you - yes. But have you thought about how disastrous this could turn out to be?" I asked.

"Please." They all said at the same time.

"No."

"Please, please, please, please - "

"No."

"Please, please, please, please, please, please..." And it went on and on.

"Fine." I said as I sat up.

Their faces lit up.

"At breakfast. And there will be shirts involved." I said as I lay back down again.

There were groans of disappointment as I rest my head on the pillow but there were no complaints.

_THAT'S A WRAP!_

_(Heh, I've always wanted to say that!)_

_Anyway, guys, REVIEW IT!_

_Anyway, REVIEWS will be appreciated! And will be motivating!  
>Motivating like milk is to cereal! :)<em>


	5. The Sibling Problem

_Woo! Chapter 7! ENJOY!_

It was breakfast and we was awkwardly silent around the table.

Ryuu and his friends were playing Xbox in his room and so there the eight of us were left.

Underneath the table, three pairs of legs were kicking at me.

I glared at Aiko, who made an especially hard blow.

I sighed. "So, what was being a ninja like?"

"Better than being what you are." Sasuke said as he bit into his toast.

"Where's the ramen?" Naruto asked as he made a face at the piece of bread.

"Do you have some sort of jutsu that allows you to be a bastard? Or is this just natural?" I asked him as I glared.

"This is all natural, thank you." Sasuke said as he gave another bite.

"Guys, you don't need to be so negative." Kiba said as he tried to calm the situation.

"Right." Natsumi agreed. "We could all just talk. Normally."

"That's what my intentions were." I said as I glared at the bastard sitting across from me.

"I know what you mean." Naruto said as he gave me a buddying nod.

"So is this going to be some sort of ultra friend bonding time or planning on how to get back?" Sasuke asked.

"This, my ultra friend, is bonding time." I said with a smirk as I watched him glare at me. "And I just thought that maybe you and I should bond, Uchiha."

He scowled. "I think I'll have to disagree with that one, Katsumi."

"Oh, come on. What? Are you chicken, like your hair?" I teased.

"What? What about my hair - "

"Your hair is shaped in the form of a chicken." I told him.

He glared. "Shut up. It's natural."

"And so is being a bastard. Now come on. We have some bonding to do, bro!" I exclaimed as I smirked.

"I am not your bro." Sasuke said as he kept his glare.

"You are for today, brother." I grinned as he scowled.

"What's with the sudden burst of energy?" Ryuu's voice asked from beside me.

"Since when were you there?" I asked.

"From when your conversation started." Ryuu said. "You seem awfully energetic."

"I seem awfully sadistic - is what you mean." I smirked to Sasuke.

"So are you going out today?" Ryuu asked.

"Yeah, probably." I replied.

"Okay then get me some snacks. Chips, lollies. No chocolate, thanks." Ryuu told me.

"You're not coming?" I asked.

"Level forty six is still unbeatable." Ryuu said as he rolled his eyes. "The usual."

"Okay. I'll get some. Do you mind looking after these four?" I asked him as I motioned to the ninjas.

"No way." Ryuu said suddenly. "I bet you that by the time you're back, I would have told them everything I know about the Naruto manga."

"Oh well, they can live with it - "

"But I wouldn't be able to." Ryuu said.

"Actually, I'd like to see you predict this bastards life and be right." I said as I pointed to Sasuke, "But only tell him about the horrible things."

"You don't understand." Ryuu said. "If I tell him, then I could ruin the whole plot. Everything could go wrong."

"Did you ever think that that was exactly what I wanted?" I asked Ryuu.

"Wait, we're going out?" Aiko asked.

"Yeah. That was the plan, anyway." I said. "Just because four ninjas have mysteriously appeared before us, it doesn't mean that we can't do what we want to do."

"We can show them around." Natsumi said suddenly.

"Oh please, no." I said.

"It'll be fun." Aiko said. "Plus, this way, we won't run in to any trouble."

"We can handle ourselves." I insisted.

"Keiko." Natsuko said. "We're bonding."

I was about to object again until I found that Aiko, Natsumi and Natsuko were staring at me, telling me that there was no way to avoid the decision.

I sighed and slouched back in to my chair.

"What about their clothes?" Ryuu asked.

Sighing again I said, "We could use some of Tadashi's clothes."

"You think your brother would mind that?" Natsuko asked.

"Yeah," Natsumi said, "Isn't he on a training camp for basketball?"

"Yeah, he is." I answered. "But it's the best we can do right now. We'll just get some clothes for them today when we go out, anyway."

"You have another brother?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah. He's two years older than me." I told him.

"I have an older sister." Kiba said suddenly.

"Do you guys have any siblings?" Natsumi asked the other three.

Ryuu was making an action to stop, but the words were already out.

Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto reacting differently.

Sasuke, who scowled. Gaara, who stiffened. And Naruto, who looked down as if he were mourning someone

There was a definite sibling problem.

"Anyway," I said, trying to lighten the mood. "We should get you guys some clothes!"

"Hn." Sasuke said first, acting normal.

Gaara didn't say anything - but that seemed normal as well.

Naruto grinned, "There will be ramen wherever we're going, right?"

Kiba looked relieved.

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_:)_


	6. Tomato

_Woo! Enjoy!_

Luckily, the four ninjas were able to wear my brothers clothes. (Just imagine them in jeans and some random shirt... Looking sexy ;P)

"These jeans are so... Constricting!" Kiba exclaimed as he pulled on them.

"I'm fine with it." Sasuke said.

"I think you're gay." I stated. He glared at me.

"I actually look pretty good in these." Naruto said suddenly.

"If I might say so, these make me look even more _awesome_." Gaara said suddenly.

We all stared at him.

"Where did that come from?" Aiko asked.

"From my inner soul." Gaara said. "I might as well be myself here rather than try to be that bad ass ninja back in Suna."

"That was an act?" Naruto asked disbelievingly.

"Pretty much." Gaara said as he sat down on the couch.

"Wait, so if Gaara was just acting, then does that mean that Sasuke's not a natural bastard?" I asked.

"No. I'm a natural bastard." Sasuke said.

"I thought so." I said back.

"Okay, are we going or what?" Natsumi asked.

"We're going!" I exclaimed.

**HAPPY-CHAN**

We were at the mall.

"This is huge!" Naruto exclaimed as we stood.

He was turning around continuously, looking like an idiot.

"This is... Cool." Kiba grinned.

"It's alright." Gaara stated.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"You're just jealous because you couldn't fit through the doors." I shot at him.

He glared at me.

"Okay. I need to go eat something!" Aiko exclaimed.

"We've already eaten breakfast." Natsuko said. "Anyway, I'm going to go check out the ramen with Naruto."

I wiggled my brows at her and she kicked me softly.

"What? I was hoping to go to the pets..." Natsumi said.

"Okay!" Aiko exclaimed. "We'll split!"

"Food sounds good." Gaara said.

Naruto grinned at Natsuko.

"Pets? They have shops here for them?" Kiba asked incredulously.

Then everyone walked away. Aiko with Gaara, Natsuko with Naruto and Natsumi with Kiba.

Sasuke and I were left behind.

"Wait, does this mean that I have to spend the whole day with you?" I asked.

"I guess so." Sasuke said as he sighed. "Girls in Konoha would _kill _to spend a whole day with me."

"Yeah." I said. "Kill themselves, that is."

He sighed, seeming as if he were tired with all the glaring. "What's cool around here?"

"Um, I'd say shopping but I'm guessing that it wouldn't be too fun for you." I said.

He snorted, "For once, you are correct. Let's get some food."

"Aiko and Gaara just went to get food." I exclaimed. "Why didn't you go with them?"

Sasuke cleared his throat, "But then you'd have no one to be with, right?"

"Huh?" I asked, completely taken back.

"Anyway, what's good around here?" Sasuke asked as he turned.

I stared after him, feeling the slow warmth in my cheeks.

I slapped myself. He was probably just trying to trick me.

**HAPPY-CHAN**

We stood in front of the 'Dessert Factory' (it's a real place, guys! ... I found out about it last year!)

"This is the 'most awesomest place ever'?" Sasuke asked disbelievingly, imitating what I had said when we were walking here.

"Duh. Of course it is. It's the Dessert Factory." I said as if it were obvious.

"I don't really like desserts." Sasuke said simply.

"Are... Are you serious?" I asked.

"Why don't we just go over there?" Sasuke said as he pointed to 'Just Salads' (I don't know! Shut up about my name making! I made it up... Unless there really is a 'Just Salads'...?)

"Pftt. Salad?" I asked. "Are you gay?"

"I'm straight." Sasuke said as I stifled a snort. "Besides that, I just want to eat one thing."

"Gay salads?" I laughed.

He glared. "Eating salad does not make you gay."

He stomped off to the store and I followed, laughing.

"Hello today, sir." The guy at the counter said. "What would you like?" He motioned to the variety of vegetables.

"Could I just get a tomato?" Sasuke asked.

"Excuse me?" The guy asked.

"You know. A tomato. Or are you an idiot?" Sasuke asked.

I laughed so hard that I got stomach cramps.

"What?" Sasuke asked, irritated.

"You don't just order one tomato!" I exclaimed. "You're meant to order a _salad_."

"But I just want one tomato." Sasuke said.

I laughed before I looked to the guy behind the counter. "You heard him."

"But miss - " He started.

"Dude. It's a tomato. A _tomato_." I said.

"But the price - "

"Just give me the damn tomato." I said seriously.

He looked lost in thought before he handed over one tomato.

I paid and Sasuke and I went off.

_Hah. Sasuke's so simple.  
>... REVIEW! <em>


	7. Coffee

_Chapter 7 is here! Enjoy!_

We walked away from the store, Sasuke happily munching on his tomato, getting weird stares.

"Why a tomato?" I asked, still finding it amusing.

"I like tomatoes." He said simply.

He had a pretty good reason.

"So in Konoha, would you just buy a tomato and eat it?" I asked.

"Pretty much." He replied. "Well, more than one, though. So I wouldn't have to keep going back."

I chuckled to myself quietly.

That was cute.

I noticed that the tomato had put him in a decent mood and I made a mental note to myself that if I ever needed something from Sasuke, I'd have to hand over a tomato.

We were sitting at a table after he had finished, waiting for our drinks. I had gotten the both of us coffee.

"So people drink this everyday?" Sasuke asked. He had never had coffee.

"Yep. It helps to keep them awake if they're tired." I replied. "I didn't have time to make one this morning."

Sasuke nodded and we sat in an awkward silence.

"So what's it like in Konoha?" I ask. "You guys are really and seriously ninjas?"

"Really and seriously." Sasuke answered. "Konoha's not bad."

"But what's it like?" I asked, "Friendly?"

"I guess you could say that it's friendly." Sasuke said as if he were thinking, "Minus the part where everyone rejected Naruto just because he had the kyuubi. He still does."

"Isn't that some super powerful thing? Ryuu kept on blabbering about it." I added.

"Yeah." Sasuke said. "But I don't think he has it here."

"Is that bad?"

"Not really, considering that we don't really need to fight here."

"What _is _fighting like?" I asked. "I mean, Ryuu made me watch an episode of Naruto."

"Huh?" Sasuke asked. "Naruto?"

"Oh right." I said to myself, remembering that he wasn't very familiar to the anime. "You know, the show."

"Oh yeah." He said as if he were remembering.

"So what's fighting like?" I asked. "Like really serious battles where you could die?"

"Well, it doesn't look as cool as it seems." Sasuke said. "Yes, it's thrilling but the thought that you could die is always in your head."

"Don't you ever panic?"

"Of course." Sasuke said. "But I'm just too awesome to show it."

I frowned.

"Hey, it's a joke." Sasuke said. "Laugh."

"No, it's not that..." I trailed off. "Why do you fight then?"

"I have no idea." Sasuke said. "That just goes way back."

I nodded slowly.

"Excuse me." The waitress came up to our table, "Two coffees right?"

"Yes." I replied as she set down the two mugs.

Sasuke took a sip and I took a swig.

He frowned. "It's kind of disgusting."

"I thought that the first time I drank it as well. It rubs off on you." I said as I took another swig.

The waitress came by and I stopped her, "Yeah. I'm gonna need a muffin with this. Him too." I said as I pointed to Sasuke.

**HAPPY-CHAN**

We were walking again.

"You're right." Sasuke said, "I feel like another coffee."

I grinned, "Don't worry, I can make you one when I'm making one for myself."

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah. That'd be cool."

"Just don't go telling your ninja friends. I don't need the whole ninja world to know that my coffees are like poison." I grinned.

"I bet that you're just exaggerating." Sasuke said.

"Hey, you haven't even tried it yet." I said.

He was about to say something until I heard my name being called.

"Keiko!"

Both Sasuke and I turned around. Jun was walking towards us, grinning.

"Hey." He greeted me casually.

Before, I would have been nervous, but for some reason, I wasn't now.

"Hey." I greeted back.

"So, uh," He glanced at Sasuke, "what are you doing here?"

"Just shopping." I replied, "This is Sasuke."

"Hey." Jun greeted him, "I'm Jun."

Sasuke stared at Jun for a few seconds before turning coldly, "Hn."

Jun frowned, "Did I say something or is that how he usually is?"

"I'm not deaf." Sasuke said as he glared.

"I never said that." Jun said.

Sasuke glared before turning to me, "Can we walk away from this jerk now?"

I was about to speak before Jun frowned, "Hey, I'm not a jerk."

Sasuke was about to shoot something at him but I tugged on his shirt sleeve, "We need to get going, anyway."

"What? Already?" Jun asked.

"Yeah. I need to go meet up with Aiko and that." I lied.

"Yeah, okay..." Jun replied, "I'll see you at school."

"Yeah, bye." I said as I waved and walked off.

"Did you have to be such a jerk?" I asked Sasuke.

"Hey, I was being a bastard." Sasuke said with a smirk.

I shook my head with a laugh, "You're an idiot."

_Review it, please! :)_


	8. Hair

_Enjoy! I'm back, too! (:_  
><em>But I don't know where I'm back from! :P <em>

Later, Sasuke and I ran in to Gaara and Aiko. We were both walking around the mall, just looking for a place that we would want to go to.

"Keiko!" Aiko exclaimed as Sasuke and Gaara nodded to each other in their guyish ways (or was it ninja ways?)

"Aiko!" I greeted back with the same amount of enthusiasm, "Did you guys get anything?"

"Gaara got some clothes." Aiko shrugged, "But nothing right now."

"Same. Sasuke had a tomato before." I motioned to Sasuke, "And thus the bag of tomatoes." I said as I saw her glance weirdly at the bag.

Aiko and I began walking side by side, the two guys following behind, talking from time to time.

"Gaara wants to go to the beach because of the sand." Aiko sweat dropped, "He saw a poster of it on one of the stores."

"Sasuke and I ran in to Jun." I stated randomly, "I don't think they like each other."

"Well duh, Jun likes you. If he sees you with another guy then of course he's going to be all, 'Shit's going down tonight'." Aiko said.

"But Sasuke and I aren't even-"

"But he's freaking hot!" Aiko said, "Even a guy can respect another guy's beauty."

I stared at her, "That's creepy."

She faked a gasp, "You're the creepy one!"

I laughed, "But I had a pretty good time. Do you know where the other four are?"

"Do you want to leave now?" Aiko asked, surprised a bit.

"Nah, just go as a group. Be cool." I grinned.

She shrugged and took her phone out and called Natsumi and Natsuko.

Gaara and Sasuke stared at her phone curiously, "What's that?"

"It contacts people." I said.

"Like a bird?" Sasuke asked.

I laughed, even though I knew he was being serious, "Yeah, I guess."

He frowned a bit, "Why are you laughing?"

"We just don't use birds anymore." I said casually, "Well, _I've _never sent a message by bird... Maybe by a tweet, though." I laughed at my lame joke.

Aiko stared at me in horror, "You didn't just make that bad joke."

I shrugged, "You're just jealous cause I'm funny."

Aiko grinned as the two ninjas followed us, confused.

**HAPPY-CHAN**

Then, later, we were able to meet with the other four.

Naruto and Natsuko had grown surprisingly close in the short amount of time.

They were always talking animatedly to each other.

"So where are we going now?" Natsumi asked suddenly as we finished our chatter.

"Uh... Eat?" I asked.

My friends looked to me and I shrugged, "What? I'm a growing girl!"

"I could go for food..." Sasuke said as if in thought.

"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ra-"

"No, Naruto." I cut him off, "Just no."

He dropped his head in defeat.

"Ooh!" Aiko exclaimed, "Let's go get desserts!"

"Problem!" I exclaimed, "Sasuke doesn't like sweet foods!"

My friends shook their heads at him in disappointment.

"Maybe we should-"

"Hey!" It was a voice that was familiar.

We turned and saw Jun, Daisuke, Kou and Hiro.

Daisuke was grinning as he jogged to us, the others following in a walk.

"Hey!" He said again, "Who're these guys?" He motioned to the ninjas.

"Friends." I said with a grin to him.

He grinned back, "Keiko!"

The other three came over and it was obvious that Jun was glaring at Sasuke.

"Hey ladies." Kou said smoothly as he rested his arm on my shoulder.

I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Keiko. It is with pleasure that we were able to encounter you again." Hiro said to me.

I laughed, "Hey."

"And who're these guys?- minus the jerk over there." Sasuke pointed to Jun as he mentioned a jerk.

Kou laughed, "Wow. He's psychic. Where'd you pick him up from, again?"

Jun frowned, "I'm not the one holding a bag of tomatoes and making myself look weird."

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked, taking a step closer. "Well," He paused before smirking. "Your hair _sucks_."

I laughed, obviously thinking that it was some sort of stupid act until Jun gasped and brought his hands up to his dirty blonde hair.

"At least I'm not inspired by chicken." Jun said back nodded up to Sasuke's pointed hair.

I blurted out a laugh before going to the two, "Okay, okay. Settle down." I had another laugh.

"Yeah." Aiko trailed off, "That was really weird."

"Could we just - I dunno, sit down?" Natsumi asked all of us.

We agreed to all sit down somewhere. We had to join up three square tables.

And then we sat awakrdly, waiting for someone to bring up conversation.


End file.
